In conventional systems, users have access to a wide variety of media and information such as television programs and sports scores. Often, a user may wish to search for information using a hands-free interface, such as using voice control. Conventional systems may allow a user to perform a search using a voice command However, these systems typically only recognize a fixed number of search queries because input voice searches are matched directly to the fixed queries themselves. Therefore, a user must structure their voice command in a particular manner so that it can be recognized by the system. Often, this requires that the user speaks in a manner which they do not find natural. In many cases, the user must look up or learn how commands need to be structured before they can use the system. If a voice command is not structured such that it can be recognized by the system, the user may be prompted to repeat the command in a manner recognized by the system and/or may be presented with no search results.